


Deck the Halls

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baubles, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, Decorating for Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is amused, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius gets overexcited by Christmas, Smut, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: After years of not being able to give Harry the Christmas he deserves, Sirius is determined to make it the best one yet.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this fest was: Sirius Black + Decorations.
> 
> This has been completely self-betaed, and any mistakes are my own.

Sirius hummed to himself as he waved his wand in time to the Christmas songs that were playing on the Wireless. He moved decoration after decoration, placing them carefully upon the boughs of the seven-foot tree he had received from Hagrid. It was the first time he was able to give Harry the Christmas he deserved. Voldemort was no more, and they could all finally breathe. 

Once he was pleased with the final results, he took a step back to look over his work, hoping Harry would love it. Harry being at Hogwarts completing his NEWTs had given him the chance to gut Grimmauld Place and turn it into the perfect home - one full of warmth, laughter and light as opposed to chilling darkness and ghosts. 

Bill had done an exceptional job of removing his mother’s dreadful portrait from the wall. In its place hung a picture of James and Lily holding a newborn Harry. Every time he passed it, Sirius would place his hand upon the frame, thinking back on happier times and the promises he had made to keep Harry safe and loved. He couldn’t change the past, no matter how much he wanted to, but he wouldn’t change the hardships he’d been through either. Harry had grown without him and was turning into a kind, generous young man who had a fantastic group of friends to help him discover who he was without Voldemort being a looming presence in his life.

Tomorrow, Harry and Hermione would be home, and then everything would be complete. He added four stockings to the mantlepiece before heading into the kitchen desperate for a cup of tea, and to pinch one of the delicately iced biscuits Kreature had made. Sitting on the worn kitchen table, Sirius shook out a cigarette and lit it with the tip of his wand. The old elf wandered in, tutting under his breath about a Master who had no respect for his things. Looking around him, Sirius decided that the kitchen could do with sprucing up; however, he was currently out of decorations. 

Getting to his feet with a cigarette dangling from his lips, he chucked a handful of floo powder into the grate before calling out the address of Remus’ and Tonks’ home. Now that was a relationship he hadn’t seen coming but, seeing his best friend and confidante enamoured with his young wife and infant son had been the best present he could ever have received. For years, he and James had worried about their friend who had stubbornly refused to date, let alone shag a witch out of fear of accidentally losing control and infecting the girl. Tonks, however, seemed more than capable of wrangling both man and beast, turning the once-confirmed bachelor into a happy and contented family man. 

Covering his eyes dramatically in case he’d walked in on his friend and cousin in a compromising position, he called out, “Anyone here?”

“Kitchen!” Remus called in reply.

Grinning, Sirius appeared in the doorway to the sight of Remus covered head-to-toe in what looked like to be the remnants of a Shepherd’s pie.

“Did I miss out on the food fight?” Sirius asked, chuckling in amusement as Teddy shouted in glee at seeing him.

“Good evening, trouble. I see we’re attacking daddy tonight, huh? The thing to remember is you have to go for the face. Dead on,” Sirius instructed as he accepted a cup of tea from Tonks, who also promptly vanished his cigarette with a disapproving look on her face.

“Ha! Ha! Very funny Padfoot. Now, what do you want?” Remus asked, cleaning himself off with a couple of scourgifys. 

“Decorations. The kitchen needs decorating, and I’m already out. Do you have any spare?” Sirius asked, winking when he saw Tonks add a generous dash of Firewhisky to his cup. 

“How can you be out of decorations already?” Remus asked, attacking Teddy’s hands and face with a warm washcloth, causing the infant to start screaming in protest. 

“It’s going to be my first Christmas as a free man with Harry and Hermione, and I want it to be perfect. Decorations are a part of that, for me,” Sirius explained, pinching a biscuit to dunk into his tea, catching it in his mouth before it broke off. 

“Yeah but they’re not kids anymore. They’re both adults. What if they made alternative plans?” Remus replied concerned that his friend was getting his hopes up.

Sirius glared at his childhood friend, “They haven’t. I already asked.” 

“Well, I think it’s lovely that you’re going to the effort, Sirius,” Tonks interjected, “We have plenty of decorations. I didn’t think it was best to put them all out now that Teddy is getting into absolutely everything. I’ll show you where they are.”

Sirius followed her happily, whistling Frosty the Snowman as Tonks led him up to the attic that was crammed with boxes and trunks. Ducking not to hit his head on a beam, he watched Tonks rummage around before presenting him with a battered cardboard box that looked like it was coming apart at the seams. 

“There you go. Don’t worry. It shouldn’t collapse. Mum put some fancy sticking charm on the flaps, so it’s remained stable,” Tonks said, her hair turning a vivid pink as they carefully made their way back downstairs, only to almost crash into a half-naked Teddy who was attempting to crawl away from the bathroom.

“Thanks, Dora. I appreciate it,” Sirius said, giving her a peck on the cheek before heading back to Grimmauld Place, enabling her to help Remus wrangle their son into the bath. 

Sitting on the floor in the living room, a glass of Firewhisky in hand, Sirius felt strangely nostalgic as he pulled out decoration after decoration reminding him of a Christmas’ spent with his cousins before they all went barmy. Coming across one particular crystal angel, he remembered that he would spend hours watching as it caught the light from the roaring fire, sipping hot chocolate whilst his parents drank his Uncle’s good brandy. Holding the angel in his hands, he felt like a kid again. He had had trouble figuring out what to get Hermione for Christmas. The two books and quill set had seemed okay at the time, but now, he realised it wasn’t enough. Wrapping the ornament safely, he added a small gift tag. Sirius levitated it into the stocking with her name embroidered with a sparkly gold thread, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

Twelve more hours and they’d be here. Falling into bed after consuming a bit too much alcohol, Sirius woke feeling sticky and disorientated after an unusually heated dream featuring a witch he had never perceived as attainable before. Merlin’s beard, he was old enough to be her father. He showered, washing away the evidence of his dream before grabbing a much-needed cup of coffee. Stepping into the kitchen, he jumped in surprise, mouth hanging open comically as he took in the sight of Harry and Hermione sat around his kitchen table casually sipping tea and nibbling on toast as though they had always been there. 

“When did you two get here? I thought I was collecting you from the station,” Sirius asked, snapping his mouth shut when two pairs of eyes fell on him, happiness shining in their eyes.

“About half an hour ago. McGonagall allowed us to go home early. Said it was her Christmas present to us,” Harry replied, getting up to hug his godfather fiercely. 

No longer the skinny boy of his youth, Harry was finally growing into his adult body. He was both tall and broad - at least a good couple of inches taller than James, which Sirius would have had great fun reminding his friend off every time he saw them together.

Sirius then moved to hug Hermione, trying not to notice how nicely she had filled out now that she’d been able to have a decent meal or two. Hermione was still of the academic sort and seemed pleased when Sirius pulled away and asked, “So how are you finding your NEWTs? Exhausted, yet?”.

“I’m thoroughly enjoying it. It’s nice to have some work that’s challenging finally. Ron’s a bore. Ever since we broke up, he keeps forgetting I’m not his girlfriend. It’s led to quite a few fights. Not to matter, he’ll move on to someone else, hopefully,” Hermione beamed brightly, as she bit into a piece of toast.

“How are things with Ginny? Still going strong?” Sirius asked his godson, filing away the information of Hermione’s relationship status for later. 

“She broke up with me,” Harry said, flushing slightly, obviously not wanting to tell Sirius the whole truth.

“Why?” Sirius asked, looking confused.

“She may or may not have caught me shagging Luna behind the greenhouses. Not that she could talk seeing as she was snogging Neville at the time,” Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Luna? As in Luna Lovegood, about yay high, and as batty as a box of bullfrogs?” Sirius clarified making sure he’d heard right. 

“Hey, she’s not batty but, yeah,” Harry said nodding as he fiddled with his butter knife.

“How long has this been going on?” Sirius asked out of curiosity as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Hermione eyeing him out of her peripheral vision. Pulling out another, he leant forward and rolled it along the length of the table.

“Oh! I...I don’t...I don’t smoke,” Hermione said in a flustered tone as she tried to pass it back.

“Since when do you  _ not _ smoke? Ever since NEWTs began, you’ve been smoking like a bloody chimney,” Harry stated, calling her out for her lie.

Hermione glared at him, as she snatched up the cigarette lighting it manually with a lighter she’d bought over the summer, kicking Harry under the table for good measure. 

“You mean I am not the one to influence your bad habits, Hermione? Oh, how you do wound me,” Sirius said with mock-hurt as he took a long pull on his cigarette before flicking the ash into his empty tea-cup.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing things completely on my own,” Hermione quipped before she got up to head outside into the garden.

“So, Sirius... what’s with all the decorations? It looks like Father Christmas’ workshop in here,” Harry asked as his eyes took in the heavily decorated room.

Sirius gave him a wicked grin, “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Sirius rose to his feet, beckoning Harry to follow.

Opening the door to the living room, Sirius looked around proudly as Harry took in the heavily decorated space and the ginormous tree that took up three-quarters of the room.

“Sirius, this is nuts. You’re actually nuts,” Harry said, laughing loudly, drawing the attention of Hermione who looked at it in awe.

“Wow! This is incredible!” Hermione declared, clapping her hands together happily.

“Well, it’s nice to see one of you appreciates all my hard work. Though considering who you’re sleeping with, you like nuts,” Sirius bit back playfully.

The rest of their day was spent decorating their bedrooms and persuading Kreacher to let them help him decorate the gingerbread biscuits he had baked, taking his moaning and groaning in jest. 

That evening, they wrapped up in their warmest clothes as they headed into London to take in the lights and decorations, enjoying the elaborate displays in the shop windows, each sporting a different theme. Sirius used this time to totally spoil the two teens, buying them everything their hearts could want, ignoring their many protests. When they arrived back home, utterly exhausted from their day out, the rich aroma of the roast Kreacher had prepared greeted them, and they devoured every bite with gusto. 

Collapsing into comfy chairs, they watched the lights from the tree and around the mantlepiece twinkle softly, casting shadows on the walls and ceiling. Harry retired to bed first, claiming he wanted a shower before bed, leaving Sirius and Hermione alone. Sirius shifted slightly, allowing Hermione to drape her legs across his thighs. Slipping off her shoes, Sirius began massaging the soles of her feet, smirking at the little purrs and soft moans that left her lips. What surprised him more was when Hermione moved closer, arousal in her eyes before boldly leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. 

“What was that for?” Sirius asked eyes twinkling when she pulled back to look at him, blushing softly under the gentle lights.

“I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Hermione admitted honestly.

Sirius watched her prepare to move away, before he wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck, pulling her into another kiss. He moaned at the feel of her tongue sliding across the swell of his bottom lip as she moved to straddle his lap. Sirius could feel his erection twitching within the confines of his trousers and hoped Hermione wouldn’t notice. However, when she rolled her hips, pressing her core against him, Sirius decided to throw caution to the wind and devour the witch in his arms. 

The urge to bury himself inside her wet heat was overwhelming. Sirius pulled at her clothes, ripping her jumper up and over her head. He moaned when she began unbuttoning his shirt only to get frustrated and pull, scattering buttons around the room. When she pulled her lips away, he was sure she was about to say no, but then she began nipping at his throat whilst her fingers across his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoos. Sliding his hands under her t-shirt, Sirius was amazed at how soft and smooth her skin was beneath his fingers. His hands soared, higher and higher until he was cupping her ample breasts within his hands. Merlin, they felt amazing. It has been too long since he had last been with a witch, and he was worried that he’d make a mess of his trousers before he even got a chance to fuck her. 

“I want you, Hermione,” Sirius said in a raspy voice as he kissed along the column of her throat, making her moan loudly. 

“Please, Sirius,” Hermione replied with a breathy moan as she yanked at his belt pulling it quickly through the loops, allowing it to fall to the floor with a thud. 

Sirius lifted Hermione off his lap and onto the seat next to him as they worked in tandem to pull his trousers and underwear down his toned legs before he kicked them off. He pounced, pinning her beneath him as he pushed her t-shirt up over her head, baring her lace-covered breasts. He moaned low in his throat at the sight of her nipples poking through the thin fabric and the erotic way she was arching her back, begging him to touch her. Sirius grasped the narrow band between his teeth and pulled, ripping it from her body making her gasp from the rush of air that caressed her pink peaks. When Hermione grabbed the arm of the sofa with one hand, Sirius gave her a roguish grin before he dipped his head, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth.

Her hiss of pleasure sent shockwaves directly to his member. Sirius continued to suck and lick at her breasts, memorising each moan and wanton cry as he shoved her skirt, up her thighs and over her hips. Ghosting his fingers over the apex of her thighs. Sirius looked up at her through thick, dark lashes and released her nipple with a wet pop. His eyes searched hers for permission before he went any further. With a bite of her lip and the darkening of her pupils, she placed a hand on his head so she could push him down. The act told him everything he needed to know. Her knickers, unlike her bra, were soft lilac cotton with a tiny yellow star on the front.

“Did you wear these just for me, Kitten?” Sirius asked as he continued to stroke her thighs, never quite reaching her sex. Judging by the way she was writhing beneath him, he was driving her mad with lust. The withering look he got in return made him chuckle as he slowly, but deliberately stroked her slit through the cotton, which quickly turned to one of molten lust.

“Mmm, so wet for me Kitten,” Sirius purred as he kissed her trembling thighs while he pulled her knickers to the side.

Merlin’s balls, her cunt looked delicious. Not a single hair in sight. Her lips were a pretty pink colour that glistened with her arousal, and he could easily spot her clit nestled between her folds, practically calling out for attention. 

“Sirius… Please…” Hermione begged with a small whimper.

“Patience, Kitten. We have all night,” Sirius murmured as he began to stroke her folds eliciting a hiss in response. 

Sirius loomed over once again, kissing her passionately at his slid his finger inside her slick channel whilst the pad of his thumb brushed lightly over her swollen clit. Sirius was in awe of how responsive she was to the simplest of touches. 

He groaned into her mouth when she wrapped her hand around his straining erection, stroking him in time with his finger. “Merlin, fuck! I need to be in you, Hermione. Now!” 

“Oh, thank Merlin!” Hermione cried in agreement.

Sirius hooked her thighs over his elbows, spreading her wide as he slicked his cock with her juices before slowly sinking into her. His eyes shut as her velvet walls fluttered around him, savouring the tight feel of her.  _ Fuck, she was so tight, and oh so wet _ . Every time he thrust inside of her, she made a sweet sound that made Sirius feel like he was seventeen again. 

Sirius shivered when he felt Hermione’s nails dig into his shoulders as her orgasm hit, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Her pussy clamped around him, and the world seemed to tilt on its axis as his own orgasm was triggered, yet still half-hard and yearning for more. Sirius made sure not to collapse on top of her as they rode each other’s orgasms out, their lips locked in feverish passion. Teeth were knocking against each other in their need to dominate and control. They continued like this for a few breaths before Sirius came to the conclusion he wasn’t done with her. 

Wrapping Hermione’s legs around his waist, he pulled her onto his lap, sinking into her wet heat once more, encouraging her to move her hips. Capturing a nipple between his teeth, he pulled it taut whilst rolling its twin between his fingers, moaning when her hand slid between their bodies. He could feel her fingers working her clit as she set a leisurely pace as she rode him. Sirius gasped as his body was wracked with intense pleasure one again, luring him back to happier times when it wasn’t uncommon for him to have a witch or two within his bed. It wasn’t long until her head was thrown back in ecstasy as her second orgasm shattered the tight spring that had been coiling in her abdomen. Watching her behave so free, it didn’t take long before Sirius felt his own orgasm building. Pulling out of her, he stroked his cock roughly coming with a shout as he coated her stomach and breasts with his seed. Marking her as his. 

“You look good with my come on you,” Sirius said as he licked the thick white substance off her skin before kissing her passionately. The taste of his orgasm, combined with the sweet taste of her mouth was as intoxicating as Ogden’s firewhisky. 

When he no longer felt like his legs would no longer give out from their shaking, Sirius scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to his bed. He stripped her completely before settling her beneath the covers of his king-sized bed. He crawled in beside her, sated and sleepy, arms wrapped around her body.

Sirius woke the next morning to the feeling of being watched. Sitting up sharply, he jumped at the sight of Harry sitting in a chair, a mug of tea in hand while he looked at the couple settled in bed before him.

“I can explain,” Sirius said as his eyes moved to the still sleeping form of Hermione. 

“I think the mass of clothes scattered around the living room gives me a good idea of what happened,” Harry replied with an amused smirk as he took a swig of his tea. 

“In my defence, Hermione came on to me,” Sirius replied with a wistful look as he looked back on one of the best nights of his life.

“Oh, I know! I heard everything,” Harry said, chuckling at the horrified look on his godfather’s face.

Sirius was about to defend himself when he felt the wards around Grimmauld ripple signalling the arrival of visitors. 

“PADS? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?” Remus’ voice boomed up the stairs, jolting Hermione awake.

She looked around, saw Harry and squeaked, diving under the covers to hide her embarrassment just as footsteps approached. The door opened, revealing Remus holding the remains of Hermione’s brassiere dangling from a finger.

“And who does this belong to? I just spent ten minutes trying to stop Teddy from wearing this as a hat.” Remus exclaimed looking unimpressed by his discovery.

Hermione’s eyes peeked over the covers, muffling her words as she snatched the item from Remus in embarrassment.

“Alright, alright. The fun is over. Everyone get out,” Sirius said to Harry and Remus, not liking the way Hermione had gone from a curious minx the night before, to a timid, shy thing by morning.

“Hermione...about last night. I can understand if you’d rather it didn’t continue. We’d both had far too much alcohol, and well... one thing led to another. Didn’t it?” Sirius asked nervously, lifting the covers so that he could look at her properly.

She twirled a messy curl around a finger. “I meant what I said last night. I’ve wanted you for years, but you always seemed to see me as Harry’s friend rather than anything else. Now that I know what it’s like to have you... well... I’d quite like to see where this goes. Even if it does end up being purely sex, for now. Plus, Harry’s fine with it. We’ve, umm, we’ve already discussed it,” Hermione admitted as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. 

Sirius kissed her passionately, desperate to lose himself in her body once more, however, he knew if they didn’t get up soon, Remus would return and drag him out stark bollock naked without a care in the world. 

“We should get up before Moony forces us downstairs,” Sirius said with a knowing look, pinning her hands above her head when he noticed her fingers sneaking down his chest towards his twitching length. 

The pout on her face made him groan. Grabbing his wand from his bedside table, he locked the room before saying sod it all. He nipped at her jaw and throat before sucking at her pulse point, leaving behind a deep purple bruise - another mark. Sirius wasn’t sure what made him so determined to claim her as his, but she seemed just as determined to return the favour. The love-making was fast and quick, sending them over the edge within minutes.

“Merry Christmas, Sirius,” Hermione said, collapsing back against the mattress with a glazed, but happy look in her eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Hermione.”


End file.
